QUOI?
by SamWeasley708
Summary: "-Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire? -Non. Et à voir ton air, je ne suis pas sûre du tout de vouloir le savoir. -On devrait leur dire… -Leur dire quoi, Charlie? -Leur dire… Qu’on sort ensemble! -QUOI?"
1. Chapitre 1

**Donc! Le début de ce qui devrait (normalement) être un threeshot, écrit à la va-vite, juste pour m'amuser. J'ai mis rating T, parce que c'est ce que ça risque de devenir, mais pour l'imstant ça ressemble plutôt à du K. Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'écrire une suite, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si ça vaut la peine! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Tout appartient à JK Rowling.**

-Hermione Granger.

Hermione leva la tête. Des bottes de cowboy, un jean moldu élimé, une veste en cuir, des cheveux roux foncé qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, un regard moqueur couleur de mer… Charlie Weasley.

-Charlie.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête glacial, qui voulait clairement direbarre toi. Malheureusement pour elle, Charlie Weasley n'avait jamais été très doué pour comprendre les messages subtils, et donc, en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva assis sur la chaise à sa droite, un sourire désagréable sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois?

En voyant sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, il éclata de rire.

-Granger qui boit du vrai alcool? Ma parole, on aura tout vu!

Elle serra la mâchoire pour ne pas lui répliquer quelque chose de désagréable. Ça faisait à peine trente secondes qu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui et elle avait déjà envie de lui arracher la tête… Ce n'était pas exactement un record, considérant le fait qu'elle l'avait déjà frappé 20 secondes après s'être retrouvée en sa compagnie, mais c'était tout de même plutôt impressionnant.

Charlie Weasley était le seul membre de sa famille qu'elle était absolument incapable de supporter. Ginny et Ron avaient toujours été deux de ses meilleurs amis, et, après la Guerre, Georges s'était mis à en faire partie aussi. Percy, même s'il restait plutôt désagréable, était devenu beaucoup plus supportable ces dernières années. Bill était littéralement un ange, et Molly et Arthur avaient été si merveilleux avec elle qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de les adorer.

Mais Charlie? Non. C'était à peine si elle pouvait se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui sans commettre un meurtre. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Enfin… Elle avait conscience qu'il avait des qualités, bien sûr. Il était très drôle, apparemment, et il devait bien être courageux, puisqu'il avait été à Gryffondor. Et puis Ginny lui avait un jour dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses proches, ce qui était plutôt honorable.

Mais ses défauts étaient si nombreux et si intenses que jamais aucune de ses qualités ne compenserait pour. Il était grognon, malpropre, malpoli, grossier, méchant, moqueur, désagréable…

-Tu as fini de me tuer du regard?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Elle allait déjà devoir endurer sa présence demain chez les Weasley (si elle y allait…) alors elle ne voyait aucune raison de la supporter en plus quand elle relaxait tranquillement au bar…

-Et bien, je suis venu parce que je dois aller chez mes parents demain, chose que tu sais déjà sûrement puisque tu es, malheureusement, toujours invitée… Alors j'en ai profité pour faire une petite sortie au bar.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que fais-tu ici, à ma table?

-Selon toute vraisemblance, je te prends un verre de whisky.

Ce qu'il fit. Putain de connard malpoli et…

-Non, plus sérieusement, je t'ai vue et tu avais l'air tellement malheureuse que je me suis dit que ça me remonterait le moral.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Le fait qu'elle se sentait effectivement malheureuse ne lui donnait pas le droit de le dire à voix haute.

-Je suis seulement malheureuse depuis que tu es venu t'assoir ici.

-Ah bon? Donc tu n'étais pas en train de noyer ta peine dans du whisky?

-Non. Il n'y a aucune peine à noyer. Enfin, sauf ta présence, maintenant.

-Granger, Granger… Toujours aussi sympa, hein?

-Dégage, Charlie.

-Tu comptes m'y forcer?

Pendant quelques secondes, elle considéra l'idée de le faire quitter sa table par la force. Mais, compte tenu de leurs tailles et de leurs musculatures respectives, il y avait assez peu de chances qu'elle y arrive. Alors, elle se contenta de grogner et de se retourner vers son verre, se disant que, si elle l'ignorait royalement assez longtemps, il finirait bien par en avoir marre et par se barrer… Non?

HGCW

Apparemment, non. Ça devait faire au moins 30 minutes qu'il était arrivé, et il n'avait manifesté aucune envie de s'en aller. Et ce malgré le silence mortel de sa voisine de table.

Une fois de temps en temps, il essayait de lui faire la conversation. Tentatives qu'elle ignorait avec la même froideur que sa présence.

-Alors? Toujours avec ce serpent?

Putain. Même involontairement, Charlie Weasley réussirait toujours à la faire chier.

-Attends… Vous avez rompu?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait deviné, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'en savait rien, en réalité. Et, dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre.

-C'est bizarre, quand même, non? Vous faisiez un si beau couple… Toujours aussi désagréables l'un que l'autre… Comment il s'appelait, déjà? Théo?

-Théodore.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle lui répondait. Ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Et en plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça.

-Ah oui, Théodore… Et alors, vous avez rompu? C'est toi qui es enfin revenue à la raison et t'es rendue compte que sortir avec un Serpentard était une connerie?

Un point à ajouter sur la liste des défauts de Charlie Weasley: manque total de délicatesse. Et lourd.

-Non. C'est lui qui a rompu.

-Oh.

-Il y a deux semaines.

Soudain, Charlie sembla oublier qu'il était sensé la détester. Les yeux écarquillés, il hurla:

-Attends, ce connard t'a laissée deux semaines avant la Saint-Valentin?

-On dirait bien…

Et puis, brusquement, les larmes arrivèrent dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer, et surtout pas devant Charlie Weasley. Mais, certaines fois, contrôler ses larmes s'avérait juste impossible.

-Putain… Quel connard. Je suis désolé, Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-Je sais.

CWHG

Plusieurs verres de whisky plus tard, ça allait peut-être un peu mieux. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, mais elle riait, tandis que, pour une raison mystérieuse, elle racontait sa première rupture à Charlie.

-Ça faisait, quoi… Deux ans qu'on était ensemble?

-Un an et demie, plutôt.

-Oui, peut-être. Enfin bref. Ça faisait un moment que je me rendais compte que ça n'allait pas du tout, qu'il était beaucoup plus un ami qu'autre chose pour moi… Je voulais le lui dire, mais j'avais peur. Parce que tu vois… C'est Ron. Ça a toujours été mon meilleur ami, enfin, avec Harry. J'avais tellement peur de gâcher ça… Mais je me suis dit que ce serait pire de lui mentir pendant une éternité, alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai expliqué. J'étais tellement nerveuse, tu ne peux pas savoir… J'ai commencé à balbutier des excuses, mais, dès que ce que j'allais dire a été clair, il s'est juste exclamé: OH, C'EST VRAI? Et quand je lui ai dit oui, j'allais encore m'excuser, mais il m'a juste prise dans ses bras et m'a fait tournoyer dans les airs, en disant à quel point il était content… Je pensais qu'il était devenu fou! Mais non. Il avait juste remarqué lui aussi que ça n'allait plus, mais il n'osait pas me le dire, de peur de me blesser. Alors il m'a fait tourner dans ses bras pendant super longtemps, en riant aux éclats, et ensuite on est tombés ensemble dans le divan, et on a appelé Harry pour lui dire la nouvelle. On était surexcités, ça devait être trop bizarre. Mais j'étais vraiment contente de ne rien avoir gâché. Le plus drôle, c'est quand, une demi-heure plus tard environ, il m'a juste regardé avec des yeux de chien battu et m'a demandé si ça voulait dire qu'on ne pouvait plus vivre ensemble…

-Oh oui, je me souviens, vous avez vécu ensemble pendant plusieurs mois après. Je me suis toujours demandé si vous continuiez de baiser ensemble.

Les joues cramoisies d'Hermione le firent rigoler, puis il lui servit un autre verre de whisky.

-Dis donc, tu en as eu de la chance… Moi, mes ruptures se passent toujours de la pire manière qui soit.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais eu de relation sérieuse?

-Ouais, ben justement. Soit c'est moi qui laisse les filles et elles se mettent dans une colère sans nom ou pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps, soit c'est elles qui me laissent, dans une rage verte parce que je ne suis pas assez «sérieux»…

-Tu dois bien admettre qu'elles ont raison, non?

-Oui. Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais menti à personne. Elles savent toutes dès le départ que pour moi, le plus important, c'est mon travail, mes petits protégés, mes amis et ma famille… Les filles, ça passe bien après tout ça.

-Le truc, c'est que quand tu es vraiment amoureux, la personne DEVIENT ton meilleur ami, ta famille, l'amour de ta vie… Et ça, c'est le moment où tu sais que tu es dans la merde. Si tu es intelligent.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent, et Charlie lui remplit son verre, avec unsoupir.

-Vaut mieux ne jamais se rendre là, si tu veux mon avis.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

HGCW

-Je me demande bien ce que maman va avoir inventé encore…

La conversation avait dérivé lentement vers des sujets plus légers. En ce moment, ils parlaient de la fête de Saint-Valentin qui avait lieu chez les Weasley le lendemain.Hermione commençait à être franchement saoule, mais ce devait aussi être le cas de Charlie, alors ce n'était pas bien grave.

-Bah, comme d'habitude non? Beaucoup de nourriture, un gâteau en forme de cœur, des gnomes de jardin déguisés en cupidons, du Celestina Moldubec…

Hermione se sentait soudain amère, et ça devait s'entendre dans son ton de voix. Pour une célibataire de fraîche date, cette fête serait sûrement un enfer. Surtout qu'elle devrait dire à tout le monde qu'elle et Théo avaient rompu, puisque pour le moment, seuls Harry et Ginny étaient au courant…

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer, dis donc.

-Ça t'enthousiasmerait, toi, peut-être, si tu venais de te faire laisser?

Charlie soupira. Hermione faillit s'excuser de son ton agressif, mais elle se rappela juste à temps que c'était Charlie Weasley. Avec lui, c'était ça, son ton normal. Pas cette jovialité incongrue des dernières heures.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas tellement enthousiasmant pour moi non plus. Maman passe son temps à me dire que je devrais trouver «une belle fille» avec qui vivre la parfaite idylle amoureuse. Et à la Saint-Valentin, c'est pire.

-Oh, merde.

Hermione avait oublié à quel point Molly pouvait être intense. Sa compassion serait déjà lourde à porter, mais en plus, c'était presque sûr qu'elle passerait la soirée à subtilement essayer de lui trouver un prince charmant… Les deux années de trou dans sa vie amoureuse, entre Ron et Théo, avaient été infernales pour ça.

-Je n'irai pas.

Charlie sursauta si violemment que s'en était presque comique.

-Quoi?

-Je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre la pression horrible qui va avec sa compassion. Avec leur compassion, à tous. C'est juste trop dur.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

-C'est ridicule. Tu ne vas pas manquer une fête avec ta famille seulement parce qu'un connard t'a laissée, quand même?

-Ce n'est pas ma famille, Charlie, c'est la tienne. Et je sais que tu seras très heureux de mon absence. Tu me le dis chaque année.

-Oui, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Je pensais que tu le savais. Ce n'est peut-être pas ta famille par le sang, mais c'est ta famille par le cœur. Imagine un peu leur déception si tu ne venais pas?

-Ils s'en remettront.

-Oh, allez, Granger, il faut que tu viennes…

-Non, je te dis. Je ne veux pas.

Charlie soupira. Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Et puis, brusquement, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. La même lueur qui s'allumait, à une époque, dans les yeux de Fred et Georges quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?

-Non. Et à voir ton air, je ne suis pas sûre du tout de vouloir le savoir.

-On devrait leur dire…

-Leur dire quoi, Charlie?

-Leur dire… Qu'on sort ensemble!

-QUOI?

CWHG

-C'est la pire idée que tu aies eue de toute ta vie.

-Mais non! Imagine comme ce serait drôle!

-Personne ne croirait ça! On se déteste!

-Oh, je pense qu'ils y croiraient. Il y a longtemps qu'ils pensent que notre haine cache autre chose.

-N'importe quoi! Il y aura Harry, Ron, Ginny et Georges! Quatre de mes meilleurs amis! Ils ne croiront jamais ça!

-Oh, moi je crois que si. Ron ne comprend jamais rien aux histoires amoureuses, et Ginny est convaincue depuis longtemps qu'on finira ensemble.

-QUOI?

-Et oui.

-De toute façon, même si on réussissait à les convaincre… Je ne veux pas leur mentir. Tu l'as dit, ils sont ma famille.

-Même si c'est pour te débarrasser de l'insistance de ma mère?

-Oui, même pour ça.

-Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudrait. Ce n'est qu'une blague.

-Une mauvaise blague.

-Oui… Mais ça fera peut-être rire Georges. Et si c'est le cas, ce sera automatiquement pardonné. Imagine le bien que ça lui ferait…

-Charlie Weasley, je t'interdis de me sortir cette carte-là!

-C'est vrai que ça lui ferait du bien! Il ne rit presque plus jamais…

-Charlie…

-Et puis, on s'amuserait.

-Hum. On n'a pas la même définition du mot amusant.

-Oh, allez! Ce sera drôle, de voir qui est crédule ou pas…

-Personne n'y croira, parce qu'Harry n'y croira pas. Et il leur dira.

-Si tu joues bien la comédie, il y croira.

-Jamais de la vie! Il me connait par cœur!

-Tu n'as qu'à le mettre dans la confidence, alors.

-Il n'y aura pas de confidence, parce qu'on ne fera rien du tout!

-Oh, allez… Ce serait drôle! Et puis, on ne fera pas durer la plaisanterie longtemps, seulement la fin de semaine qu'on passera au Terrier.

-Mais tu imagines un peu? On devra se tenir la main! Dormir ensemble!

-Merlin, je te dégoûte à ce point?

-OUI!

-Bon, très bien. Laisse tomber.De toute façon, je savais bien que tu n'oserais pas.

-Charlie Weasley…

-Non, c'est vrai, c'était évident que tu n'oserais pas.

-Merlin! D'accord, je le ferai! Tu viens de gagner par le truc de manipulation le plus évident du monde, mais d'accord!

-Génial! Et tu verras, je suis sûr qu'on s'amusera bien, et que ça fera du bien à Georges.

-N'importe quoi…

CWHG

Le lendemain, à 17h30, Charlie transplana dans l'appartement d'Hermione, dont elle lui avait donné l'adresse la veille en fin de soirée. Comme il s'attendait à la trouver fin prête à partir, il s'étonna de la voir assise en petite boule dans un fauteuil, les cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'à l'habitude, sa baguette derrière l'oreille, un énorme bouquin à la main, et vêtue seulement d'un gros sweatshirt bleu pâle et de bobettes. Elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre quand elle lui envoya froidement:

-Dégage, Charlie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas prête?

-Je n'y vais pas.

-N'importe quoi. Tu te lèves, tu vas t'habiller et tu viens. Ça ne va pas t'aider de rester à déprimer ici plutôt que de voir du monde, tu sais. Et puis, tu as promis.

-Je n'ai rien promis du tout!

-Hermione Granger!

Brusquement, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient rouges et boursoufflés.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne journée, Charlie. Reviens me faire chier une autre fois.

À cette seconde, Charlie Weasley aurait dû soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel et se barrer. C'était ce qu'il s'attendait à faire, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse, aussi.

Alors, ils furent tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre lorsqu'il secoua la tête, se pencha et s'assit aux pieds d'Hermione, en posant la main près de la sienne sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Encore plus lorsqu'il ajouta:

-Non, certainement pas. Je ne vais pas partir et te laisser seule ici, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, à pleurer dans ton roman. On est pas obligés d'aller au Terrier, et encore moins de faire semblant qu'on sort ensemble. Mais tu ne resteras pas seule.

Hermione le regarda, une lueur d'étonnement et d'autre chose, d'indéfinissable, dans les yeux. Puis, elle murmura:

-Attends moi une seconde. Je vais aller me mettre une robe et essayer de me donner l'air d'autre chose que d'une morte-vivante. On va aller faire croire à ta famille qu'on est un couple heureux et épanoui, plutôt que deux célibataires alcooliques et désespérés.

Charlie ne saurait jamais ce qui l'avait convaincue. Mais en tout cas, ça promettait d'être une fin de semaine mémorable.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour bonjour! Donc, oui, je sais qu'il y a à peine 24 heures, je n'étais pas sûre de faire une suite. Mais comme j'ai écrit deux autres chapitres pendant ces 24h, j'ai décidé de m'en ficher et de le publier maintenant. Profitez-en, parce que les chances que je publie de manière régière sont rares XD** **Oh, et comme je suis vraiment une personne imprévisible, ça sera plus une mini-fic qu'un three-shots, finalement. J'aurais envie de dire que ça fera environ 6 chapitres, mais me connaissant, ça pourrait aussi bien en faire 10, dépendant surtout de ma motivation et d'à quel point les gens aiment. Dooonc... Je vais pas vous dire de longueur en avance XD. Et dans tous les cas, bonne lecture!**

Dès la seconde où Hermione sentit à nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds, une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus avec un cri aigu. L'odeur florale de Ginny emplit ses narines et Hermione ferma les yeux, serrant sa meilleure amie tout contre son cœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille la lâcha mais de nouveaux bras la rattrapèrent tout aussi vite. Cette fois, elle reconnut son meilleur ami, qui murmura dans son oreille:

-Mione.

C'était étrange de voir que, même s'ils étaient ceux qu'elle avait vus le plus récemment, Harry et Ginny étaient les plus pressés de la serrer dans leurs bras.

Derrière la tête de Harry, Hermione aperçut Ron, qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant, écarquillant les yeux et pointant Charlie d'un doigt interrogateur. Hermione pouffa et lâcha Harry pour se lancer dans les bras de Ron, qui la fit tourner dans les airs en riant. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise au début de leur relation, et qu'ils ne changeraient pour rien au monde.

Quand Ron la redéposa par terre, Georges se jeta dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Hermione lui gratta la nuque, un geste de réconfort qu'elle avait avec lui depuis la fin de la Guerre.

Une fois que ses quatre meilleurs amis eurent tous eu leurs câlins, Hermione put respirer un peu mieux. Elle eut quand même droit aux accolades de Bill, Luna (qui sortait avec Ron depuis peu), Fleur (qui était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux) et Arthur avant que Molly ne l'étouffe à nouveau, en la serrant de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine.

-Ma petite Hermione…

Hermione sourit. Aussi étourdissant et étouffant que cela puisse être parfois, pour rien au monde elle ne se passerait de leur affection. Charlie avait raison quand il disait qu'ils étaient sa famille. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde.

Après avoir été libérée de l'étreinte de Molly, Hermione se retrouva attaquée par deux petites filles, une blondinette et une rouquine, aux traits aussi parfaits l'une que l'autre. Il s'agissait de Victoire et Dominique, respectivement 5 et 3 ans, les filles de Bill et Fleur.

Derrière elles, Percy se pencha pour lui faire la bise, plus formel que le reste de sa famille sans l'être autant que dans sa jeunesse. Hermione lui sourit et il le lui rendit, l'air malgré tout ravi de la voir.

-Je te présente ma fiancée, Audrey, annonça-t-il, en tirant une jeune fille par le bras.

-Enchantée, fit celle-ci, l'air affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Enchantée, répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main.

L'attention d'Hermione fut attirée derrière elle par un petit toussotement. Draco, le petit-ami de Harry, lui souriait, une version miniature de lui pendue au bout de son bras.

Quand les cheveux du mini-Draco devinrent soudain longs, bruns et broussailleux, Hermione éclata de rire.

-Teddy!

Le petit garçon lui fit un sourire ravissant et elle le prit dans ses bras, comme il venait de le lui demander implicitement. Depuis qu'il était bébé, les cheveux de Teddy prenaient l'allure générale de ceux de la personne dont il voulait être dans les bras. Aujourd'hui, il s'en servait aussi pour saluer les gens ou leur dire qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

Tout de suite après qu'il ait eu son câlin d'Hermione, Teddy redevint une copie conforme de Draco, qui lui tendit la main avec un sourire. Le petit avait une véritable passion pour l'ancien Serpentard, qui se trouvait être son cousin. Et comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines, étant allé en France avec sa grand-mère, c'était pire encore aujourd'hui.

Molly ramena l'attention générale sur elle en claquant des mains.

-Et si on rentrait?

Tous acquiescèrent, et la petite troupe s'en alla en direction du Terrier. Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Charlie. Ils n'avaient pas dit qu'ils étaient en couple, finalement. Elle était en train de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Charlie fit le geste de chasser une mouche avec sa main droite, et Hermione hocha la tête. Ils verraient plus tard.

HGCW

Charlie regarda avec un sourire Hermione se faire attaquer par une succession de rouquins mal élevés. Comme il était lui-même parti moins de deux heures plus tôt, seules Ginny, sa mère, Victoire et Dominique le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Il put donc observer à sa guise Hermione donner à chacun une petite marque d'affection personnalisée, entre les cris, les rires et les chamailleries.

Il n'avait jamais compris cette facilité qu'elle avait à se retrouver ainsi le centre de toute cette attention. Lui, il avait beau adorer sa famille, il détestait les retrouvailles, et toute cette intensité qu'elles occasionnaient. Et encore, c'était moins pire avec lui, puisqu'ils faisaient tous attention de ne pas trop entrer dans sa bulle.

En même temps, autant il détestait ces explosions affectives quand il en était le centre, autant maintenant, à les regarder de l'extérieur, il les trouvait adorables. Et puis, ça avait l'air de faire un bien fou à Hermione.

Son attention fut ramenée sur Dominique, sa filleule, qui tirait sur sa main. Il se pencha vers elle et lui sourit.

-Comment tu vas, toi?

-Bien!

-Je suis content de te voir!

-Moi aussi! Dis, parrain… Est-ce que tu sors avec tante Mione?

Charlie pouffa. Il fallait bien être la fille de Fleur pour poser ce genre de questions à tout juste trois ans…

-C'est un secret!

-Je peux monter sur ton dos?

-Bien sûr!

Il la hissa sur ses épaules. Entre temps, sa famille avait commencé à se diriger vers la maison.

Il échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui avait l'air de se demander pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec elle. Il haussa les épaules. Il ferait bien ça plus tard.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis en cercle dans le salon -enfin, sauf Victoire et Teddy, qui avaient disparu Merlin seul savait où. Dominique était assise à la fois sur lui et sur Hermione, ce qui les forçait à se tenir très près l'un de l'autre. Molly leur jetait de drôles de regards en coin, mais elle se retenait de parler. Elle n'avait, bizarrement, pas dit un mot depuis qu'Hermione leur avait annoncé que c'était fini entre Théo et elle.

En ce moment, Percy était en train de raconter les projets pour son mariage avec Audrey. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin, l'air de se demander s'il allait finir par leur dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, ou s'il avait changé d'idée. Charlie essayait de déchiffrer ses regards pour savoir si elle voulait toujours qu'ils prétendent être en couple ou non, mais c'était assez difficile à deviner.

Soudain, Ginny interrompit Percy pour demander:

-Dis, Mione, tu as l'air bizarre… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire?

-Moi? Mais non, rien du tout!

-Un petit-ami peut-être? coupa soudain Molly, les yeux brillants à cette idée. Un prétendant?

Hermione jeta à nouveau un regard en coin à Charlie, regard qui fut intercepté par Ginny.

-Quelqu'un qu'on connait?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Charlie essaya, encore, de déchiffrer son regard. Sans grand succès.

-Oh mon Dieu! lança soudain Fleur. Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est?

-Non! s'empressa de répondre Hermione, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait Fleur.

-Moi, je crois qu'Hermione et Charlie sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, annonça Luna.

-QUOI?

Visiblement, Ron ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

CWHG

Hermione aurait voulu disparaître. Ses joues la brûlaient terriblement. Tout le monde leur posait des questions. Molly, Ginny et Fleur avaient toutes les trois les yeux brillants d'excitation, Bill avait un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, Ron les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Percy l'air boudeur parce qu'il n'avait pas pu finir d'expliquer ses plans pour son mariage, Audrey un air poliment intéressé et Dominique applaudissait à tout rompre. Seuls Harry et Georges lui jetaient des regards un peu sceptiques. Et encore, avec l'enthousiasme que Charlie y mettait, ils n'allaient pas tarder à y croire…

Visiblement, sa réticence à en parler avait pris fin dès que le sujet avait été abordé. Maintenant, ses yeux brillaient, un sourire moqueur s'étirait sur ses lèvres, sa main était posée sur le genou d'Hermione, et il racontait, avec MOULTS détails, l'histoire de leur couple.

-Oui… On s'est vus dans un bar, il y a quelques semaines. Elle buvait du whisky, portait une jolie robe, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je suis allé la voir. Je la trouvais magnifique. On a commencé à discuter, et, très vite, elle a arrêté de pleurer. Le lendemain matin, je me suis retrouvé dans son lit… Et depuis, on ne s'est pratiquement pas quittés. Pas vrai, chérie?

Fleur ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de s'exclamer:

-Quelle belle histoire!

Hermione se demanda ce qu'il y avait de beau là-dedans. Du whisky, des larmes et du sexe… On avait vu mieux, niveau romance. En même temps, il ne fallait pas s'étonner: c'était Charlie Weasley qui inventait cette histoire…

Elle grimaça en se rendant compte à quel point la vérité n'en était pas éloignée. Ne manquait que le sexe et l'amour, et on y était.

-Au début, Hermione n'était pas sûre du tout, hein chérie? continua Charlie. Elle disait qu'on s'était toujours détestés, que ça ne marcherait jamais… Mais je lui ai dit que ça pouvait marcher. Que ça allait marcher. Parce qu'entre elle et moi, il y a toujours eu plus que de la haine, pas vrai?

Il lui balança un sourire tellement mielleux qu'elle eut envie de lui arracher la tête. À la place de quoi elle lui sourit, probablement avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de croquer dans un citron, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Évidemment, qu'il y a toujours eu plus que de la haine entre vous! lança Ginny.

-Notre Mione qui a transformé notre Charlie en grand romantique… Qui l'aurait cru? fit Georges.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard pétillait de malice, une expression qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps que cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Pendant une seconde, elle se dit que finalement, c'était une idée brillante.

-Oh, Hermione! Je savais bien qu'un jour, tu ferais officiellement partie de la famille! s'exclama Molly, les larmes aux yeux, en la serrant contre son cœur.

…Peut-être pas si brillante que ça, cette idée, finalement.

HGCW

Charlie s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait eu peur que, quand Ginny et sa mère étaient parties préparer à manger, tout ça devienne un peu moins drôle, mais il y avait encore Fleur, et Victoire, qui était venue s'assoir sur son père. Rien qu'à elles deux, elles formaient le meilleur public au monde pour ses histoires.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? demanda Fleur.

-Hum… Ça dépend comment tu comptes. Le premier baiser? La première fois qu'on a…hum… dormi ensemble? Le premier je t'aime? Amour, tu dirais quoi, toi?

Le plus drôle, c'était définitivement le grincement de dents d'Hermione chaque fois qu'il l'affublait d'un surnom. Ou qu'il mettait sa main sur son épaule, son genou, dans ses cheveux…

-Je ne sais pas, chéri.

Ou alors son combat pour ne pas mettre d'aversion dans ce simple mot.

-Deux-trois semaines? proposa-t-il.Mais il y a… De l'attraction depuis bien avant.

Ou sa bataille pour ne pas grimacer, là, maintenant.

-C'est si mignon!

Charlie se retint d'éclater de rire. Mignon, il ne savait pas. Mais marrant… Très certainement.

-Charlie, Hermione, vous voulez bien mettre la table, s'il vous plait?

-Oui Molly!

Hermione le tira par le bras, le trainant de force dans la cuisine, puis dehors. Elle envoya les ustensiles à leurs places d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, puis elle se tourna vers lui, l'air meurtrier.

-À quoi tu joues, Charlie Weasley?

-Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour leur raconter ça… Chérie.

Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement, le regard rageux.

-Mais tu es obligé de mettre autant de détails? De me donner autant de surnoms? De TOUJOURS avoir tes mains sur moi?

-C'est pour donner de la crédibilité…

Soudain, Charlie entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Alors, sans réfléchir, il mit sa main sur sa taille, et ravagea ses lèvres d'un baiser. La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte, et Charlie relâcha Hermione, une seconde plus tard.

À voir son regard tueur, il eut peur une seconde d'être allé plus loin. Mais soudain, ce n'était plus que de la colère qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Il y avait aussi du défi.

-Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça? Et bien, on va jouer!

Oh, Merlin. Ça promettait d'être… Intéressant.

CWHG


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Je vous publie tout de suite le troisième chapitre, parce que la suite ne risque pas d'arriver avant un bon bout de temps, étant donné que je pars dans un camping sans internet. Je voulais aussi en profiter pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, surtout pour celles anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, mais que je lis toujours et qui me font chaud au coeur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

La conversation tournait maintenant autour de Georges, qui sortait avec Angelina Johnson depuis bientôt deux mois. S'il avait dû donner un avis sincère sur le sujet, Charlie aurait probablement dit que c'était franchement inquiétant. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, quelle personne saine d'esprit sortait avec l'ex de son jumeau mort? Ou avec le jumeau de son ex mort? Mais bon, son avis sincère n'était absolument pas requis dans le cas présent. Et Georges avait l'air plus heureux que jamais en 6 ans. Alors…

N'empêche. Autour de la table, Charlie ne semblait pas être le seul à trouver ça malsain. Hermione mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avec un air inquiet, Fleur fronçait les sourcils d'un air grave et Bill se frottait la nuque en évitant de regarder dans la direction de Georges. Au moment précis où il vit Luna ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire, Charlie décida que le moment était venu de changer de sujet.

-Délicieux, ce repas, maman. Vraiment.

-Oui, renchérit Hermione. C'est un de mes préférés, Molly.

-Et bien, tu es reconnue pour avoir du goût, non?

Hermione lui fit la grimace et Ginny s'écria, les yeux brillants:

-Oh mon Dieu, mais vous êtes si mignons, tous les deux!

Charlie adressa un sourire mielleux à Hermione, qui répondit en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, ce à quoi elle répondit par un gloussement aigu qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre sortir de sa bouche, et en lançant:

-Oh, Chaton, ça chatouille!

-C'est le but, mon chou.

En face de lui, Charlie remarqua l'air amusé de Georges, et son haussement de sourcil.

-Mon chou? Hermione, ma parole, tu l'as rendu encore plus guimauve que je ne croyais.

-Oh, je pense bien qu'il a fait ça tout seul, Georges.

-Sans l'aide de tes beaux yeux, je n'y serais jamais arrivé.

Hum… Là, il en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Harry, qui avait commencé à avoir l'air d'y croire quelques minutes plus tôt, semblait à nouveau affreusement sceptique. Mais, juste pour les joues cramoisies d'Hermione, ça en valait la peine.

-Oh, ça me manque, fit Fleur. Cette intensité, ce romantisme des débuts de relation…

-Quoi, tu ne me trouves pas assez romantique? fit semblant de s'offusquer Bill.

-Non, tu sais bien que non. C'est seulement normal qu'avec le temps, la passion du début devienne moins brûlante. Mais ça me manque quand même, ces étoiles dans les yeux…

S'il y avait des étoiles dans les yeux d'Hermione, c'était seulement dû à une hilarité et une gêne mal contenue. Mais ça, Charlie n'allait pas le dire, quand même.

-En tout cas moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoulinant de quétainerie, intervint Draco d'un ton hautain.

-Pff! se moqua Harry. Tu veux que je leur raconte notre première Saint-Valentin?

-Oh… Ferme la, Potter.

Autour de la table, tout le monde éclata de rire.

CWHG

Hermione s'amusait bien. Le plus drôle, c'était quand elle arrivait à gêner Charlie, soit par des sous-entendus graveleux, soit par un romantisme rose bonbon qui l'aurait dégoûtée s'il avait été sincère, mais la faisait juste rire aux éclats (intérieurement) dans le cas présent. Oh, bien sûr, c'était rare qu'elle y parvenait et, en général, c'était elle qui se retrouvait avec les joues cramoisies: mais un peu de honte n'avait jamais tué personne, et elle s'amusait au moins mille fois mieux que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue.

Le repas tirait à sa fin, et elle avait le ventre plein et l'esprit serein. Elle était contente qu'ils aient décidé de faire cette blague, finalement. Autrement, elle aurait été en train de penser à Théo en ce moment: pas à sourire au souvenir du dernier surnom qu'elle avait inventé pour Charlie… Mon niffleur en sucre.

Molly interrompit soudain ses pensées en demandant:

-Vous avez de la place pour du dessert, j'espère?

-Toujours!

Elle éclata de rire et s'apprêta à se lever pour aller chercher le gâteau quand Harry l'arrêta:

-Non, attends, Molly, je vais aller le chercher pour toi. Mione, tu m'accompagnes?

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit son meilleur ami vers la cuisine. Une fois devant le comptoir où le gâteau en forme de cœur était posé, il se retourna vers elle calmement.

-C'est quoi, cette histoire, Mione?

-De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-elle innocemment, en évitant ses yeux verts inquisiteurs.

-Fais pas semblant. Je sais que c'est n'importe quoi, Hermione. Charlie et toi. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble, pas vrai?

Elle soupira.

-Non, en effet. C'est… Une blague. Ne me demande pas pourquoi on fait ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'était une idée de Charlie.

-Écoute, je ne te juge pas. Je sais que tu as bien besoin de divertissement, un peu, après… Enfin.

-Ouais.

Elle regarda Harry, qui la regardait. Son air était beaucoup trop sérieux, c'était franchement bizarre.

-Mais fais attention à toi, d'accord?

Un court silence, empreint de malaise, remplit la pièce.

-Attention pourquoi? Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Une blague. Idiote, certes, mais absolument pas dangereuse.

-Hum… D'accord. Mais c'est Charlie. Ne l'oublie pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi, Harry. C'est Charlie, justement.

-D'accord. Bon, tu m'aides avec ce gâteau?

-Ouais.

Ils ressortirent tous les deux, Hermione avec les sourcils froncés. C'était quoi, cette histoire? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter Harry là-dedans? Ça ne faisait aucun sens… Enfin.

HGCW

Hermione avait eu raison: le gâteau était en forme de cœur.Avec un glaçage rose pâle. Et des paillettes dorées. Sa mère s'était vraiment donnée, cette année.

Harry coupa le gâteau et en donna une part à chacun, un sourire aux lèvres. Teddy essaya de changer subtilement d'apparence pour obtenir une seconde pointe, mais, comme il gardait la même taille, ce n'était pas très difficile de remarquer son stratagème.

Chacun mangea son morceau de gâteau dans une atmosphère légère, la discussion tournant autour de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. À son grand étonnement, Charlie apprit qu'Hermione avait gardé contact avec Viktor Krum, qui était devenu l'entraîneur de l'équipe bulgare depuis tout récemment, et elle put donc leur donner toutes sortes d'informations croustillantes sur les joueurs et leurs entraînements. Au milieu de leur conversation, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, et lui demanda:

-Tu m'accompagneras à leur prochain match?

Charlie lui lança un sourire moqueur, lui rappelant d'un regard qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, et qu'il était donc assez peu probable qu'ils aient un rencard. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, soudain mal à l'aise, mais Charlie se contenta de lui répondre doucement:

-Bien sûr, mon cœur.

Elle lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, si brièvement que le mouvement était à peine perceptible. Charlie eut un petit rire et enlaça leurs doigts sous la table, sans même prendre la peine de remarquer que personne d'autre qu'elle ne le saurait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la grand-mère de Teddy transplana dans la cour, et le petit garçon dut partir. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur une bonne douzaine de fois, et tous l'étreignirent dans le désordre. Cela arracha un sourire à Charlie. Cette habitude de changer sa couleur de cheveux en fonction de la personne qu'il voulait serrer dans ses bras était juste trop mignonne.

Une fois que Teddy fut parti, Fleur décréta qu'il était temps pour Victoire et Dominique d'aller se coucher. D'une seule et même voix, les deux gamines s'écrièrent:

-On veut que Oncle Charlie et Tante Mione nous racontent une histoire!!!

CWHG

Hermione attrapa la main que lui tendait Victoire. Elles gravirent les marches derrière Charlie et Dominique, arrivant sur le palier, où les deux petites filles s'empressèrent de se brosser les dents et de se mettre en pyjama pour avoir leur histoire.

Arrivées dans la chambre, Charlie et Hermione s'assirent sur un lit, Victoire et Dominique en face d'eux sur l'autre.

-Quel genre d'histoire vous voulez? demanda Charlie, le ton si enthousiaste que s'en était adorable.

-Une histoire d'amour! répondit aussitôt Dominique.

-Et de princesse! ajouta Victoire.

-Une histoire d'amour et de princesse?

-Oui! Mais une princesse autonome, forte, courageuse et intelligente. Et belle. Évidemment.

Hermione sourit. Elle reconnaissait bien là l'éducation donnée par Fleur.

-Ok!

-Mais avec un prince aussi, fit Dominique. Quand même.

-Mais pas un qui pense qu'il est mieux que la princesse, défendit Victoire.

-Un qui est gentil, fit Dominique.

-Et mignon.

-Et drôle.

-Et beau.

-Dites donc, vous pourriez presque la raconter toutes seules, cette histoire! se moqua Charlie.

-Noooon! paniqua Dominique.

-On veut que ce soit vous qui la racontent.

-Racontiez, corrigea doucement Hermione.

-Oh là là, quelle trouble-fête, se moqua Charlie.

-Allez! s'énerva Victoire.

-Il était une fois…

-Pourquoi les histoires ça commence toujours par il était une fois?

-Chut!

-Un prince. Et une princesse.

-Mais non! s'agaça Victoire. Ils peuvent pas être ensemble depuis le début! C'est trop nul!

-Et bien justement, mademoiselle, si tu m'avais laissé raconter, tu aurais vu qu'ils étaient pas ensemble au début! Ils marchaient dans la forêt. Chacun de son côté.

-Pourquoi ils marchaient dans la forêt? demanda Dominique.

-Ils devraient avoir un cheval, fit Victoire. Un cheval chacun.

-Non. Pas de cheval.

-Ils allaient où?

-Dans une taverne! Ils allaient dans une taverne.

-C'est quoi une taverne? demanda Dominique.

-Une sorte de bar.

-Est-ce qu'ils avaient dix-huit ans? coupa Victoire.

Charlie éclata de rire.

-Oui, ils avaient 18 ans. Bon, vous me laissez la raconter, ou pas, cette histoire?

-Vas-y…

-Donc. Ils allaient dans une taverne. Le prince y allait seulement parce qu'il s'ennuyait, mais la princesse, c'était pour autre chose. Elle était triste. Parce qu'avant ça, elle était très amoureuse de quelqu'un. Il s'appelait Salazar. Elle en était tellement amoureuse qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était vraiment, vraiment méchant. Et, juste avant le mariage, il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Alors, elle était super triste. Mais en même temps, au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait SINCÈREMENT que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, parce que franchement, si ce l'était…

-Et donc, elle allait dans la taverne. Pour pleurer. Et quand le prince est entré, il l'a vue.

-Oh non! Pas une histoire de coup de foudre au premier regard!

-Non! Parce qu'en fait, ils se connaissaient déjà. Depuis toujours.

-Oh nooooon!

-Et ils se détestaient. Alors, quand il l'a vue pleurer, il est allé la voir, pour se moquer d'elle. Mais son histoire était vraiment triste, et il s'est rendu compte que ça lui faisait de la peine. Il n'avait pas pitié, non. Il était juste triste pour elle. Parce qu'elle était autonome, forte, courageuse et intelligente. Et belle. Évidemment. Et elle ne méritait pas ça.

-Oncle Charliiiie, interrompit Dominique.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce qu'il va y avoir un dragon? Parce que sans dragon, c'est nul.

-Oh. Heu, d'accord. Donc. Le prince, quand il était arrêté dans cette taverne, en fait, il était en chemin vers quelque part. Vers un dragon. Qui cachait… Hum… Un trésor. Et donc, quand il a vu à quel point cette princesse était autonome, forte, courageuse et intelligente, il a décidé de lui demander son aide, pour battre le dragon.

-Ooooooh!

-Oui. Et donc, ils ont bu un peu dans cette taverne, et le prince a convaincu la princesse de l'aider. Alors, le lendemain, ils y sont allés. Ils ont uni leurs forces et leurs pouvoir magiques, et ensemble, ils ont battu le dragon. Et ensuite, ils ont trouvé un trésor magnifique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que ça soit?

Les deux fillettes se turent pendant quelques secondes. Puis, d'une voix douce, Victoire dit:

-Je voudrais que ça soit un gâteau. En forme de cœur. Avec du glaçage rose. Et des paillettes dorées.

Charlie pouffa.

-D'accord, alors c'est ce que c'était.

-Et quand ils ont mangé ce gâteau ensemble, ils ont compris qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants?

-Heu… Oui. Si tu veux.

-Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça, les histoires?

-Je sais pas. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir. Bonne nuit.

Victoire et Dominique se couchèrent côte à côte dans le lit, et Charlie les borda, embrassa chacun de leur front et leur chuchota:

-Bonne nuit, mes amours. Dormez bien.

Hermione le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle l'imita et sortit de la chambre.

Et, quand elle jeta un regard en coin à Charlie, qui lui souriait avec douceur, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre dans sa poitrine. Sensation qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaitre, en tournant les talons et descendant les escaliers le plus vite possible.

Quelle histoire, quand même.

HGCW


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour! Je suis de retour !! Donc voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! À partir de maintenant, ça mérite vraiment le rating T. En tout cas. Bonne lecture :D**

Lorsque Charlie et Hermione arrivèrent au premier étage, le salon était presque entièrement vide. Il ne restait que Georges et Ginny, qui parlaient à voix basse, assis côte à côte sur le canapé.

Quand Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face d'eux, Ginny releva la tête.

-Elles dorment déjà?

-Oui. Grâce à Charlie.

-Les autres sont tous dehors, les informa Georges, l'air bizarrement malicieux. Vous devriez aller les rejoindre.

Hermione leva le regard vers Charlie, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Georges et Ginny avaient probablement besoin d'un moment en tête à tête. Charlie mit sa veste, puis il aida Hermione à enfiler son manteau, en profitant pour caresser ses épaules et ses bras au passage. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais prit sa main et l'entraîna dehors à sa suite.

Oh. Visiblement, les autres étaient… bien occupés. Juste sous le charme de chaleur qui protégeait la table, Percy et Audrey étaient en train de se lécher les amygdales. Plus loin, les silhouettes de Bill et Fleur étaient visibles, si près l'un de l'autre que leurs ombres ne faisaient plus qu'une. Les autres couples étaient tous répartis un peu partout dans la cour et dans le jardin, presque tous en train de s'embrasser.

Hermione se tendit, et Charlie lui jeta un regard moqueur. Puis, il tira doucement sur son bras et l'entraîna plus loin dans la cour, jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, ils aient dépassé tous les autres couples. Il l'emmena jusqu'aux limites de leur terrain, près d'un arbre immense auquel Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

-Ils s'embrassèrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants?

La phrase eut le mérite de faire sourire Hermione. Elle répondit:

-Pour les enfants et le bonheur, j'ai des doutes. Mais je pense bien qu'on n'échappera pas au baiser.

Charlie lui sourit.

-Hum… Non. On peut y échapper, on est assez loin. On doit juste avoir l'air de s'embrasser.

Et puis, brusquement, il la plaqua contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel Charlie répondit par un sourire charmeur. Il posa sa main à côté de la tête d'Hermione, et se pencha lentement vers elle. Elle se tendit. Presque tout son corps était en contact avec celui de Charlie, qui se plaquait contre elle en la dévorant du regard. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et bientôt, leurs respirations se mélangeaient. La main de Charlie glissa, de son épaule à son bras, puis sur sa taille, pour finir par atterrir sur sa hanche. Elle dut se battre pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il donna un léger coup de hanches, et les lèvres d'Hermione s'ouvrirent sous le choc, tandis qu'elle retenait un gémissement. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était devenue erratique. Charlie se rapprocha encore (Hermione n'aurait pas cru cela possible) et à ce moment, le moindre mouvement aurait mis leurs lèvres en contact.

À cette seconde précise, Hermione décida de se ficher des conséquences.

HGCW

Leur premier baiser n'était RIEN à comparer à celui-ci. Le premier était agréable, sans plus. Celui-là était complètement incroyable.

Charlie était incapable de penser. Ces lèvres, cette langue, cette bouche… Il lui semblait que le monde se limitait à ça. C'était le meilleur baiser de sa vie, littéralement.

Il aurait dû dominer le baiser. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours -et puis franchement, si quelqu'un ici était en position de dominer, c'était bien lui, non? C'était son idée de faire cette blague stupide, et puis c'était lui qui l'avait plaquée contre cet arbre, lui qui, d'une simple main sur sa hanche et pression de son corps, avaient réussi à rendre ses yeux humides de désir. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, était-ce elle qui l'embrassait aussi intensément, aussi violemment, aussi merveilleusement? Pourquoi était-ce elle qui visitait sa bouche de sa langue, elle qui caressait son palais, elle qui le faisait frissonner et réveillait son érection, elle qui le mettait à deux doigts de gémir?

Non, non et non! Ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il était Charlie Weasley, par Merlin. Et aussi incroyable que soit ce baiser, il n'allait pas transformer Charlie Weasley en forme tremblante de désir.

Il se battit contre lui-même pour reprendre ses esprits, et réussit à reprendre le dessus pendant quelques secondes. Sauf que quand Hermione glissa sa main derrière sa tête et enroula sa taille de sa jambe, il perdit à nouveau le nord. Peut-être pour de bon, cette fois.

CWHG

Elle devait arrêter. Maintenant. C'était Charlie, par Merlin. Un des mecs qu'elle détestait le plus sur cette Terre. Le frère de son ex, et de trois de ses meilleurs amis. Et puis, tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Un jeu. Un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait PAS continuer à l'embrasser comme ça, comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne pouvait PAS s'accrocher à sa nuque comme si elle était désespérée. Elle ne pouvait CERTAINEMENT PAS entourer sa taille de ses jambes, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, et donner un coup de hanches vers l'avant. Elle pouvait encore MOINS gémir dans sa bouche.

Sauf qu'elle était absolument incapable de s'arrêter. Son cerveau s'était fait la malle, sa raison et son bon sens avec. Ne restait que ses hormones, son désir, son plaisir. Sa folie.

Pourquoi est-ce que lui ne mettait pas fin à ça, alors, hein? IL était celui qui avait eu cette idée stupide, et puis celui qui l'avait plaquée sur cet arbre, avec ce regard de… Bon d'accord, c'était elle qui avait commencé le baiser, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le continuer! Pas besoin de glisser ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soutenir, de les malaxer, pas besoin de gémir dans sa bouche, pas besoin de donner encore un coup de hanches, pas besoin de mettre une de ses mains sur un de ses seins…

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, et celle de Charlie glissa dans son cou. Hermione pencha la tête par en arrière, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Quelque chose, au fin fond de sa conscience, lui dit que maintenant que sa bouche était à nouveau libre, elle aurait dû s'en servir pour mettre fin à tout ça, pas pour gémir honteusement tandis que Charlie s'affairait à laisser un suçon sur la peau pâle de son cou… Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était juste beaucoup, beaucoup trop bon.

Ce n'est que lorsque la main de Charlie glissa sous sa robe, sur sa cuisse, puis dangereusement près de ses petites culottes, qu'elle retomba brutalement sur Terre. Au sens propre comme au figuré, puisque ses deux pieds atterrirent soudain sur le sol.

-Charlie, non!

Il la lâcha brusquement. Il était au moins aussi essoufflé et échevelé qu'elle, mais il avait l'air encore plus perdu. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes, et puis soudain, il ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié.

-Oh, Merlin… Je suis désolé, Hermione… Je…

Il toussa, sans doute pour tenter d'éclaircir sa gorge et de rendre sa voix moins rauque. Hermione secoua la tête.

-Non non, ce n'est pas grave… C'est moi qui… Enfin, je suis désolée… On oublie, d'accord?

Charlie toussota, puis il hocha la tête, évitant son regard. Elle ne pouvait en être sûre puisqu'il faisait vraiment noir, mais ses joues semblaient cramoisies.

-D'accord, on oublie.

-Les autres ne sont plus là… On rentre?

-Oui, d'accord. Rentrons.

HGCW

Sur le chemin vers le Terrier, Charlie essaya de calmer à la fois son malaise et son excitation. Merlin… Il n'avait jamais vécu de baiser aussi délicieux de toute sa vie. Et, forcément, c'était avec Hermione Granger que ça devait arriver… La meilleure amie de son petit frère, la miss je-sais-tout, la gamine désagréable et arrogante…

Oh, putain. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la regarder dans les yeux. Ni la voir de la même manière qu'il la voyait avant. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, par Merlin?

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Hermione se retourna vers lui. Contrairement à lui, elle semblait avoir repris complètement ses esprits et son calme. Son visage avait perdu ses rougeurs, et elle avait le même sourire doux qu'à l'habitude. Seule l'immense suçon laissé par Charlie dénonçait l'activité à laquelle ils s'étaient livrés quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Merlin, lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer à ça avec moi.

Charlie se retint de grimacer. Alors comme ça, elle prétendait que tout ça était prémédité? Calculé? Volontaire?

N'importe quoi. Il avait bien vu la panique dans ses yeux, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas imaginée.

…Pas vrai?

-On oublie ça, je t'ai dit. Prends ma main et souris, maintenant. On ne veut pas que ta famille s'aperçoive que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, pas vrai?

Charlie fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire, trop sonné par le soudain pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait pour faire autre chose. Que lui arrivait-il, Merlin?

CWHG

Au moment où Hermione entra dans la maison, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû vérifier son apparence avant. Ses cheveux devaient être horriblement ébouriffés, ses yeux encore embués, ses joues rouges…

Ce n'est que quand Georges jeta un regard moqueur à son cou, entièrement découvert par sa robe, qu'elle se rendit compte d'un autre détail, bien plus important encore. Elle avait encore là un suçon laissé par Charlie, qui devait être vraiment énorme, si on se fiait au sourire immense de Georges.

Et, merde.

-Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés?

Parfois, Hermione détestait Georges.

-Oh que oui, répondit Charlie, qui avait retrouvé son sourire mielleux et son air assuré.

Parfois, Hermione détestait Charlie aussi.

Heu, non, c'est vrai. Ça, c'était toujours.

-Tu viens, Amour?

Hermione hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner dans le salon, où il ne restait plus que la moitié de la famille. Ginny, Percy, Audrey, Ron, Luna, Bill et Fleur étaient déjà montés dans leurs chambres. Hermione s'empressa de lâcher la main de Charlie pour aller s'assoir près de Harry, mais elle eut à peine le temps de le faire que Molly se leva en s'étirant et annonça:

-Bon, moi, je vais me coucher. Charlie, Hermione, chéris, voudriez-vous venir avec moi? On doit voir comment on arrange la chambre de Charlie pour que vous y ayez assez de place pour deux.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'extirpa du divan pour suivre Molly et Charlie à l'étage. Elle proposerait sans doute à Charlie de séparer le lit en deux tout à l'heure, mais elle n'allait quand même pas dire ça à Molly.

-Je suis désolée, Hermione, c'est assez petit… Mais je suppose que vous avez l'habitude de dormir collés, de toute façon, non?

Oh, Merlin. Ce n'était pas petit; c'était MINUSCULE. Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'il y ait assez de place pour un lit double, là-dedans. Et chaque centimètre carré de plancher qui n'était pas occupé par le lit simple était actuellement recouvert d'une variété assez impressionnante d'objets de toutes sortes: vêtements sales, objets divers en provenance de magasins de farces et attrapes, équipement de Quidditch, un balai, de la nourriture pour hibou, une cage vide… Et, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, sur la table de nuit, une grosse pile de bouquins.

-Bienvenue dans mon palace, rigola Charlie.

-Merlin, s'énerva Molly. Tu es ici depuis à peine 48 heures, et c'est déjà dans cet état?

-On dirait bien.

Molly jeta rapidement quelques sorts informulés, qui devaient être des sorts de nettoyage si on se fiait au déplacement des objets, qui se retrouvèrent tous à peu près rangés quelques secondes plus tard. D'un autre sort informulé, Molly agrandit le lit, qui atteint une taille un peu plus respectable, bien qu'encore plus petite qu'un lit double en temps normal.

-Bon… C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Ça vous va, les enfants?

Charlie et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête silencieusement. Molly sourit, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte se referma sur elle, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Oh, Merlin.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5! J'espère que ça vous plaira :) bonne lecture!**

Charlie éclata de rire.

-Oh là là, ne fais pas cette tête-là. Je dormirai par terre et je te laisserai le lit, si tu veux.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle attention de la part de Charlie.

-C'est… gentil.

-Je sais. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu es toujours trop occupée à me maudire à chaque fois qu'on se voit, mais je SUIS gentil.

Elle eut envie de lui dire qu'elle avait des doutes, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'il retire sa proposition. Alors, elle se contenta de changer de sujet.

-Tu veux que je métamorphose quelque chose en matelas pour que ta nuit soit un peu moins inconfortable?

-Heu, ok. Mais pas maintenant. On ne va quand même pas se coucher à cette heure, si?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Il lui répondit seulement par un sourire charmeur. Elle détourna le regard, ignorant volontairement le frisson qui traversait sa nuque. Ce n'était pas à cause de Charlie, de toute façon. Il faisait juste vraiment frais dans cette pièce.

-Accio whisky Pur Feu.

Une bouteille vola de derrière un meuble jusqu'à la main de Charlie. Il tendit l'autre à Hermione, pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'ignora sciemment et se redressa sans son aide.

-Viens.

C'était la pire idée au monde. Enfin, non, la deuxième pire idée au monde: la première avait été de faire semblant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais bon, au point où ils en étaient…

-D'accord.

HGCW

Charlie se retenait de rire, tandis qu'il jouait les espions, jetant partout autour de lui des regards discrets et marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Derrière lui, Hermione soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel à intervalle régulier, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher la bataille intense qu'elle livrait contre son envie de sourire.

-Il n'y a plus personne, chuchota-t-il. La voie est libre!

Il se jeta dans le couloir et effectua une sorte de pirouette maladroite, roulant sur le dos, jouant encore les espions. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne faisait toutes ces conneries que pour leur sortir de la tête, à tous les deux, le souvenir encore brûlant de leur baiser dans la cour. Mais ça semblait marcher, alors c'était tant mieux. Et puis ça faisait rire Hermione. Et faire rire Hermione était en train de devenir, peu à peu, une de ses activités préférées.

Ça, et la faire gémir… Mais la deuxième option n'étant pas disponible, il se contentait gaiement de la première. Enfin… Autant que possible.

-Arrête tes conneries, Charlie. Tu vas finir par te faire mal. Ou, pire: par casser la bouteille!

-Merci… grommela Charlie en se relevant. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait un peu mal au dos, quand même.

-De rien, répondit Hermione avec un immense sourire.

Il l'ignora et alla s'assoir sur le plancher du salon, où il n'y avait plus personne. Maintenant, il allait boire.

CWHG

Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus personne devant qui faire semblant d'être en couple, Hermione ne savait plus comment agir avec Charlie. Revenir à leur vieille haine semblait inapproprié, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais agi autrement avec lui. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agissait de mettre la main sur sa cuisse et de l'affubler de noms d'amour tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Finalement, elle opta pour le plus simple: s'assoir à côté de lui en silence, prendre la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et en avaler une grande gorgée. Une fois avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, elle saurait peut-être plus comment se comporter.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner à quel point tu étais une bonne buveuse, avant hier.

-Je cache bien mon jeu, hein?

Charlie leva un sourcil moqueur, et Hermione s'empourpra. Merde. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-Avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, après la Guerre, on avait l'habitude de faire des soirées de beuveries assez abominables. Le nombre de nuits dont je n'ai aucun souvenir à cause de ça…

-Et ben dis donc… J'aurais pas pu imaginer. Harry, Ron, ça va. Mais toi? Et ma petite sœur?

-Ne serait-ce pas un peu sexiste, monsieur?

-Non. Juste… Vous êtes minuscules. On ne s'attend pas à ce que vous puissiez boire plus que quelques verres sans être complètement saoûles, tu vois?

-C'est ce que je dis. C'est sexiste.

-Non, je te dis! C'est une question de taille. Si un homme faisait ta taille, je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'il soit un bon buveur non plus!

-Et bien, je te signale que je peux très certainement boire plus que toi.

-Plus, je ne sais pas.

-Oh que si.

-C'est un défi?

-Oui. Mais tu n'oseras pas le relever.

-On n'a pas assez d'alcool, de toute façon.

-Hahaha.

Hermione lui prit la bouteille des mains et jeta un sort qui fit qu'en une seconde, elle était à nouveau pleine à ras-bord. Puis, elle fit apparaître deux verres, et les remplit de manière égale. Elle en tendit un à Charlie, et ils trinquèrent, lui avec son sourire charmeur, elle avec son regard de défi.

-Que le meilleur gagne.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était probablement la pire idée du monde, cette fois.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

HGCW

Charlie se recula, s'adossant sur le divan derrière lui. Il se sentait encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, et les joues d'Hermione étaient déjà d'un rose soutenu. Il allait gagner, c'était évident. Mais il lui semblait que le moment était venu de rendre ce jeu un peu plus marrant.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de corser un peu le jeu?

-Comment? lui demanda Hermione, en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

-On se pose des questions. Et on a le choix entre répondre ou caler notre verre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

-Hum. Mais alors, on ne saurait pas vraiment qui tient le mieux l'alcool, puisqu'on aurait plus la même quantité de bue.

-Oui. Mais ça te donne une porte de sortie si tu ne peux vraiment pas boire. Et puis, ça nous permettra de nous connaître un peu mieux.

À nouveau, Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ne faisait jamais ça quand elle était sobre. Elle aurait dû: le geste était bizarrement magnifique et dangereusement sexy. Et puis, il donnait à Charlie une vue parfaite sur le suçon qu'il lui avait laissé, et qu'elle semblait avoir oublié de faire disparaître. Il n'allait certainement pas le lui rappeler.

-D'accord.

Pendant une seconde, Charlie se demanda à quoi elle acquiesçait. Et puis, il se rappela. Le jeu.

-Génial. Commence.

-Ok.

CWHG

-Pourquoi tu es parti vivre en Roumanie?

Charlie sursauta. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Hermione savait bien que techniquement, dans ce jeu, on devait se demander des choses d'ordre sexuel ou amoureux, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir de Charlie Weasley, ce n'était pas quelle fille il avait baisé et quelle fille il voulait baiser. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons n'était plus à refaire. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était tout autre chose. Ses goûts. Son passé. Ses rêves. Ses motivations. Ses peurs. Ce qui le faisait sourire, ce qui le mettait en colère. Ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il détestait. Elle voulait le connaître, lui. En temps normal, cette réalisation l'aurait un peu inquiétée, mais pas maintenant. Après tout, ce n'était que de la curiosité scientifique. Parce que Charlie Weasley ne parlait jamais, jamais de lui. Même après des années à le voir à chaque fête au Terrier et à le détester vertement, elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. Elle aurait voulu lui poser une question plus profonde, lui demander quelle était son plus grand rêve, ou sa plus grande peur. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle aurait eu l'air trop bizarre de lui demander ça. Alors, elle s'était contentée d'une question plus facile, mais qui restait assez personnelle, et mystérieuse.

-J'en avais marre de vivre ici. Je me sentais étouffer. Ma famille est adorable, bien sûr, mais… J'avais besoin de liberté. D'indépendance. Je suis parti en voyage en Roumanie, pendant quelques semaines. Et puis, je suis tombé en amour, pour la première fois de ma vie. Pas avec une fille, non. Avec des dragons, des gens, des paysages, un pays, un élevage. Je suis tombé amoureux de leur simplicité, de leur sincérité. Et j'ai eu envie d'y faire ma vie. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Parce que franchement, j'ai toujours agi comme ça: j'ai une impulsion, je la suis sur un coup de tête, et puis voilà. C'est comme ça que j'ai pris toutes les meilleures décisions de ma vie.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, jetant un regard en coin à Charlie. Il lui sourit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réponde aussi honnêtement.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce semblait avoir changé. Ce n'était plus cette légèreté amusante mêlée d'un fond de défi. Ça semblait beaucoup plus sérieux. Plus vrai, aussi.

C'était au tour de Charlie de lui poser une question.

-Et toi? Comment tu as décidé de devenir médicomage? Il me semble qu'on te voyait tous être professeure.

-Oui, j'aurais bien aimé aussi, je suppose. Mais j'ai su que je voulais être médicomage pendant la Guerre. Sauver des vies, à l'époque, ça m'est apparu comme la tâche la plus importante qui soit. Et puis, j'aime ça. Je n'avais juste pas imaginé à quel point ça pourrait être dur. Le nombre de fois où ça ne marcherait pas. Le sentiment de perte, de culpabilité. Et puis, je n'avais pas non plus réalisé à quel point ça me rappellerait la Guerre. Mais je m'en fiche. J'aime ce que je fais. Et ça m'apparaît encore terriblement important.

HGCW

Le jeu semblait avoir été peu à peu oublié. Charlie avait encore un verre en main, mais il n'avait pas bu depuis un moment. Ils avaient passé un bon moment à se poser des questions terriblement sérieuses. Il lui avait parlé de sa peur, terrible, qu'un membre de sa famille meure pendant qu'il était en Roumanie. Il lui avait raconté son envie d'avoir des enfants, et sa tristesse de ne pouvoir le faire dans l'environnement dans lequel il vivait, et avec son incapacité à s'attacher émotionnellement. Il lui avait parlé de son amour pour les dragons, ces créatures tellement incomprises et détestées de tous.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. En temps normal, il ne racontait pratiquement jamais rien à personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment par manque de confiance. Ça ne lui était juste jamais arrivé d'avoir autant envie de se raconter, de s'expliquer, de se confier à quelqu'un. Ça lui faisait presque peur.

Et puis, l'atmosphère commençait à être lourde. Après qu'elle lui ait parlé de sa crainte d'être responsable de l'Alzheimer précoce de sa mère à cause du Oubliettes qu'elle lui avait jeté pendant la Guerre, de son éternel sentiment de ne pas être assez talentueuse pour faire ce qu'elle faisait et de sa culpabilité chaque fois qu'un de ses patients mourrait, et de sa rupture avec Théo qui lui laissait en travers de la gorge l'impression de ne pas être suffisante, Charlie considérait qu'il était temps d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Il aurait aimé être capable de la rassurer. De lui dire qu'elle était certainement à la hauteur, et que si Théodore Nott ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était lui le problème. Mais comme il ne se sentait pas capable de faire une telle chose, il décida juste de lui changer les idées.

-As-tu déjà fantasmé sur un des Weasley? Enfin, depuis Ron, je veux dire.

Hermione sursauta et éclata de rire.

-Tu passes vraiment du coq à l'âne, dis donc…

-Je vois que tu évites de répondre, pouffa Charlie.

Hermione se contenta de lever son verre et de le caler d'une traite, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard brûlant. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en remarquant que, malgré tout, ses joues étaient cramoisies.

Et bien, pour un changement d'atmosphère, c'en était un.

CWHG

Malgré sa gêne, Hermione était contente que Charlie ait changé radicalement de sujet. L'atmosphère avait vraiment commencé à être lourde. Et puis, le fait que sa bouche devenait sèche et que des frissons parcouraient son échine chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Charlie où que leurs bras se frôlaient avait semblé encore plus inapproprié quand ils étaient en train de parler de choses aussi profondes.

Quoi que. Maintenant, elle se trouvait sur une pente franchement glissante. Même sans l'avoir vraiment admis, elle avait assez clairement sous-entendu son attirance pour lui…

Non. Premièrement, il n'y avait aucune attirance. Elle avait juste bu un peu trop de whisky, et le baiser de tout à l'heure lui avait fait tourner la tête. Et puis, même s'il y avait vraiment eu une attirance, elle n'avait rien sous-entendu du tout. Elle aurait très bien pu boire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre une attirance pour… Bill, par exemple. Parce qu'il était marié et le père de deux, bientôt trois enfants. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas. Bill était vraiment musclé et bronzé. Et c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait bu. Point barre.

Ou alors, à cause de Ron. Après tout, ils avaient continué à coucher ensemble après leur rupture. Donc, techniquement, elle avait fantasmé sur lui «après Ron».

Oui, voilà. C'était à cause de Bill et de Ron qu'elle avait bu. PAS à cause de Charlie.

Charlie était Charlie. Elle le détestait. Elle ne fantasmait PAS sur lui.

-Et toi? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fantasmé sur quelqu'un?

-À l'instant.

HGCW

Et MERDE.

Il avait voulu dire AUJOURD'HUI. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il aurait pu croiser une autre fille dans la journée. Ça la laissait dans le doute, tout en continuant de faire marcher leur petit jeu.

Mais À L'INSTANT? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans cette pièce!

Quoi que. À en croire ses joues rouges et son regard qui évitait soudainement le sien, ça n'avait pas l'air de trop la déranger.

-Arrête.

-Quoi?

-Arrête de jouer à ça. Il n'y a plus personne qui nous observe. Et toi et moi, on sait très bien que ce n'est qu'une blague. En vrai, on se déteste, tu te rappelles? On fait SEMBLANT de sortir ensemble. SEMBLANT de se désirer. Et si on joue à ce jeu stupide en ce moment, c'est juste parce qu'on ne voulait pas se coucher dans le même lit.

Charlie la regarda. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle disait ça parce que pour elle, c'était la vérité?

Hum… Non. Définitivement pas. Elle essayait de le convaincre. Ou de se convaincre.

Il lui sourit, et elle rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer son monologue, il la coupa:

-Ah bon?

CWHG

Elle était fichue. Ce regard, là, et ce sourire… Elle ne pourrait jamais continuer à faire semblant de ne pas le désirer. Il la rendait folle.

-On se déteste?

Et cette voix… Putain.

-Oui!

Elle aurait voulu que sa propre voix ne soit pas aussi aigue et tremblante. Et qu'il ne se rapproche pas d'elle.

-Ce n'est qu'une blague, hein?

-Oui…

Sa voix faiblissait à chaque seconde. À chaque centimètre que Charlie franchissait dans sa direction.

-On fait SEMBLANT de se désirer?

Il attrapa ses genoux, et la tira de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Seulement ses putains de mains, chaudes et calleuses sur ses genoux nus, et elle en était déjà à retenir un gémissement.

Elle le détestait.

Il la tira encore, si bien qu'elle se retrouva pratiquement assise sur lui. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et approcha sa tête de la sienne, toujours avec son sourire charmeur, tellement détestable.

-Hum… Oui. Tu as raison. Clairement. On se déteste.

-Je te déteste vraiment, souffla-t-elle.

-Et il n'y a aucun désir entre nous. On fait seulement semblant.

Sa main glissa de sa nuque vers son dos, puis elle échoua sur ses fesses et Hermione gémit.

-Aucune attirance.

Il la rapprocha encore, et cette fois, elle sentit clairement son érection appuyer entre ses jambes. Il la retourna encore et son dos se colla contre le mur. Il releva lentement sa robe, jusqu'à glisser sa main contre le tissu de ses petites culottes.

-Rien du tout, termina-t-il.

Et puis, Hermione croisa son regard, dont le bleu océan était presque devenu noir. Il lâcha sa petite culotte pour revenir sur sa nuque, et brusquement, ils s'embrassèrent. Elle frotta son bassin contre le sien, en se répétant en boucle qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça. Que c'était une mauvaise idée. Que c'était… Mmm…

Il la souleva brusquement et la fit tomber sur le dos, sur le sol. Il était à califourchon sur elle, maintenant, mais il n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de l'embrasser. Sa main recommença à glisser, sur son sein, sur son ventre, sur sa cuisse… Elle réussit à détacher sa bouche de la sienne, et à reprendre assez de souffle pour murmurer:

-Charlie…

Ça se voulait un avertissement, mais ça ressemblait pas mal plus à un gémissement.

-Chut, fit-il. C'est pas grave. De toute façon, on fait juste semblant, tu te rappelles?

À ces mots, Hermione poussa un gémissement si rauque qu'il ressemblait presque à un rugissement, et, prise d'un soudain accès de force qui venait d'elle ne savait où, elle le retourna et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle recommença à l'embrasser avec fièvre, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

De toute façon, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas grave.

Ils faisaient juste semblant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bon... Ça fait presqu'un an que je n'ai rien écrit sur cette fic. Je SAIS, c'est inadmissible. Je m'excuse, au moins mille fois, pour cette attente de 11 mois. Je suppose que plus personne n'est encore là à attendre pour que je publie une suite, mais bon... L'inspiration m'est venue. Et comme je déteste commencer quelque chose sans le finir (je sais, ça ne parait pas si on regarde mon profil, mais bon), je me suis dit: pourquoi pas? Non, ce chapitre n'est même pas la fin. Donc oui, il est possible que même en le lisant, vous restiez à jamais sur votre faim. Mais peut-être pas: c'est les vacances, j'ai le temps, l'envie, et l'inspiration pour écrire. Alors qui sait, cette fic sera peut-être un jour finie! D'ici là, si quelqu'un lit encore ce truc, je lui souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **8** **mois** **plus tard**

-Hermione!

Elle leva la tête en vitesse. Devant elle, sa collègue, Cassie, la regardait, l'air paniqué.

-Viens vite!

Sans poser la moindre question, Hermione se leva, alla laver ses mains et, en deux temps trois mouvements, elle se pressait à la suite de Cassie, dans le couloir Est du deuxième étage. Quand on était médicomage, il n'était pas rare que son repas soit interrompu en plein milieu par une collègue en panique, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient à toute vitesse, Cassie la mit au courant de la situation:

-C'est un grand brûlé, dit-elle. Par un dragon. Apparemment, il vient tout droit de Roumanie. Il est inconscient, mais il semblerait qu'il ait demandé à être transféré ici juste avant de s'évanouir. Il est anglais.

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter. Était-ce possible que…

-Qui est-ce?

-Je ne sais pas.

Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, elles débouchaient dans la chambre 294. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Dans le lit en face d'elle, la moitié du corps couvert de bandages et le visage barré d'une immense cicatrice rougeâtre, Charlie Weasley gémissait, à nouveau conscient.

Ignorant son cœur qui battait la chamade et les centaines de sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, Hermione s'avança vers le lit et commença son travail.

 **HGCW**

Deux heures étaient passées. Hermione n'avait eu de cesse de lancer sortilège sur sortilège. Charlie était sauvé. Par contre, quant à savoir quelles cicatrices il garderait, et quelles séquelles il aurait… Seul le temps le leur dirait.

Il s'était rendormi. Hermione était essoufflée et échevelée, elle mourait de faim et de soif, mais, même si techniquement son travail ici était terminé, elle avait du mal à se convaincre de sortir de cette pièce.

Huit mois… Huit putain de mois. Huit putain de mois qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après le sexe de leurs vies. Huit putain de mois qu'elle s'était réveillée, seule dans le lit de Charlie, la sueur de la veille encore collée à son dos. Huit putain de mois qu'il était parti au milieu de la nuit, sans rien dire à personne, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague lettre expliquant que «le devoir l'appelait». Huit putain de mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, ni ne lui avait parlé.

Elle avait été tellement en colère. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait probablement partie seule en Roumanie, pour aller l'engueuler. De quel droit avait-il fait ça? Putain…

Elle s'était sentie complètement trahie.

Mais surtout, elle s'était sentie tellement stupide.

Bien sûr, qu'il était parti. C'était Charlie Weasley: il ne savait faire que ça, partir. Partir loin, et ne jamais revenir. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi s'attendait-elle? Il avait été clair avec elle: c'était un jeu. Ils faisaient semblant. Rien de plus.

N'empêche. Il aurait pu lui dire aurevoir.

Elle soupira. Huit mois.

Elle quitta la salle 294, sans un regard derrière pour le corps endormi dans le lit.

Exactement comme lui, finalement.

 **CWHG**

Il avait tellement mal… Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Sa peau semblait en feu.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Il était étendu dans un lit minuscule. Une lumière blafarde éclairait la pièce, dont le seul mobilier, à part le lit, semblait être une minuscule table de chevet en bois. Son corps était couvert de bandages, des pieds à la tête.

Soudain, la porte au pied de son lit s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Et Hermione Granger entra dans la pièce.

-Putain…

-Toujours aussi poli, à ce que je vois.

-J'ai mal à chaque millimètre carré de mon corps. Laisse moi être impoli si je veux.

Hermione soupira.

-Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un cachet. Ça devrait aider pour la douleur.

Il le prit, ainsi que le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait, sans dire un mot. Dès qu'il eut avalé, il lui sembla se sentir un peu mieux.

-Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste? supposa-t-il, avec un soupir.

-Exact.

Sans un mot de plus, elle déposa un plateau rempli de nourriture et un autre verre d'eau sur la petite table de chevet. Puis, elle tourna les talons.

 **HGCW**

Il n'avait presque rien dit. Émis aucune moquerie, aucun commentaire acerbe. Il n'avait fait aucun sourire.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait encore terriblement mal partout. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir.

La deuxième option était plus probable. Et, même si ça lui laissait un goût amer en travers de la gorge, c'était lui le malade. Elle était la médicomage. Elle se devait de se montrer professionnelle. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire: elle proposa à Jonathan d'échanger de patients. Sans un mot, il accepta.

 **CWHG**

Une semaine était passée, et Hermione continuait d'éviter systématiquement la chambre 294. Normalement, si tout allait bien, ce qui semblait être le cas, Charlie serait parti d'ici deux jours. Elle avait terriblement hâte.

Sa journée de travail tirait à sa fin. Hermione sortit par la cour arrière, comme à son habitude. Contrairement à la plupart des médicomages, elle ne voyageait jamais par cheminée. D'abord, elle détestait ça: et puis, elle habitait tout près. Marcher lui faisait du bien.

Surtout cette semaine.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle traversa la cour sans vraiment remarquer le patient qui s'y trouvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main la saisisse brusquement par le bras, et la tire sur le côté.

Elle poussa un cri aigu, mais le patient la retourna vers lui et elle le reconnut.

-Charlie!

-Hermione! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Si au départ elle avait senti un certain soulagement en le reconnaissant, elle commença à sentir une colère bouillonnante grimper en elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang?

-Pourquoi ce n'est plus toi qui s'occupe de moi?

Elle fut prise de court par la question. Tellement que sa bouche s'ouvrit d'incrédulité, et que, bien malgré elle, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Parce que! C'est comme ça, c'est tout! Maintenant lâche moi!

-Non.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à vraiment s'énerver. Putain ce que ce mec était insupportable…

-Réponds-moi sincèrement!

Elle soupira. Oh, et puis pourquoi pas, après tout.

-Parce que ce n'était pas très professionnel. J'ai plus envie de t'étriper que de te guérir. C'est plutôt une mauvaise chose, quand on est médicomage.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hermione tira d'un coup sec sur son bras, se libéra de l'étreinte de Charlie, et partit à toute vitesse.

 **HGCW**

Et bien, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Et honnête.

Charlie se retourna encore une fois dans son lit minuscule. C'était la première fois, depuis 8 jours, qu'il n'avait plus vraiment mal où que ce soit. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Envie de l'étriper… Évidemment, qu'elle avait envie de l'étriper. On l'aurait eue à moins.

Il l'avait croisée à un moment de sa vie où elle allait déjà super mal, venant d'être détruite par sa dernière relation amoureuse. Il l'avait fait rire, il l'avait écoutée, il l'avait réconfortée, au mieux de ses capacités. Ils avaient baisé ensemble, et s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça avait été merveilleux.

Et puis, au matin, Charlie était parti. Il l'avait laissée seule dans son lit à lui, il avait quitté le pays et était retourné se terrer en Roumanie, avec ses dragons. Il avait ignoré tous ses appels, toutes ses tentatives de comprendre. En moins de deux semaines, il n'y en avait plus eu.

Il avait continué sa vie bien tranquillement. Et elle, de son côté, elle avait eu non seulement à se remettre de sa rupture avec ce putain de Serpentard, mais aussi de la trahison de Charlie Weasley, par-dessus le marché.

Il se sentait con.

Mais c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Elle n'était pas prête, émotionnellement parlant, à une nouvelle relation. Et puis de toute façon, il ne serait pas bon pour elle. En plus, leur petit «jeu» était la pire base possible pour commencer une relation amoureuse. Il avait bien fait de partir, et de ne plus reprendre contact avec elle. Pour lui laisser le temps de guérir de Théodore.

Oh, putain… Mais qui essayait-il de convaincre comme ça? Il n'avait pas fait ça pour elle. Il avait juste eu peur. Comme toujours. Et, comme toujours, il s'était enfui, lâchement. Sauf que cette fois, il était bien possible qu'il ait perdu quelque chose d'important. Ou plutôt, cassé quelque chose d'important. Pour toujours.

Putain, ce qu'il était stupide.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour! Le 7ème chapitre est là. Pour ceux qui sont venus ici dans l'optique de lire quelque chose de drôle et léger, je m'excuse mille fois pour... ça. Même le 6ème était pas vraiment jojo, maintenant que j'y pense. Mon cerveau fait pas toujours exactement ce que j'avais prévu, quand il s'agit d'écrire. Mais je vous promets que la suite reprendra le ton humoristique des premiers chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Ah ça, oui, stupide, il l'était.

Mais après presque trois heures à se retourner encore et encore dans son minuscule lit de malade, Charlie se sentait différent. Moins défaitiste, moins impuissant. Plus optimiste. C'était la fatigue, peut-être. Certainement.

Mais la fatigue était devenue son état permanent, depuis 8 mois. Lui qui avait toujours été un grand dormeur, un de ces rares chanceux qui pouvait fermer l'œil dès que sa joue frôlait l'oreiller, n'avait plus eu une seule bonne nuit depuis ce fameux jour. Cette fameuse soirée. Ce fameux jeu, cette fameuse baise, peu importe comment il voulait l'appeler. Ce moment, qui aurait pu en être un parmi tant d'autres mais qui, en 8 mois, ne l'avait plus quitté une seule seconde. Cette fille, qui aurait pu en être une parmi tant d'autres, mais qui ne l'était pas. Parce qu'elle était douce et féroce, belle et dangereuse, vulnérable mais tellement forte. Parce que ses yeux avaient la couleur du chocolat, ses mains la délicatesse d'une fleur, son rire la beauté d'une chute d'eau. Parce qu'elle était entière, vraie, magnifique. Parce que c'était Hermione Granger, qu'il l'avait connue alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, l'avait détestée sans repos depuis. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il l'aimait, vraiment. Simplement.

C'était arrivé d'une manière si soudaine, si inattendue: et pourtant, Charlie avait un peu l'impression que ça couvait depuis toujours. Ce truc, entre eux, cette énergie. Ça devait bien venir de quelque part. Et bien, ça venait de là. D'elle, de lui, d'eux: de son amour.

La question était de savoir s'il était seul à ressentir ça. Probablement. Tout semblait lui crier qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer: sa relation si longue avec Théo, leurs années de haine, sa colère si forte contre lui. Et puis elle, carrément. Elle était tellement différente de lui, tellement loin de lui. Il était si stupide et elle si brillante. Il était tellement rustre et elle tellement délicate. Il était un tel lâche, alors qu'elle était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse.

Mais il y avait aussi ses yeux. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens, dans la cour de Sainte-Mangouste: si pleins de colère qu'il ne semblait rester de place pour rien d'autre. Et pourtant… Au fond, tout au fond, Charlie avait cru voir de la douleur. De la tristesse. De l'amour, peut-être? Non…

 **CW**

Tout de suite après avoir quitté la cour de Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione s'était mise à courir. Elle avait un besoin terrible de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et lui. Elle aurait transplané sur un autre continent, si elle avait pu.

À la place, elle fit la seule et unique chose qui lui vint en tête, quand son corps tout entier faisait mal, que sa poitrine semblait contenir un vide effroyable et que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes brûlantes: elle transplana chez Harry.

Elle avait été si pressée, et si peu concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle se retrouva en plein milieu de son salon. Il était assis sur son divan, portant une chemise moldue et une paire de jeans, en pleine discussion avec Ginny. Cette dernière, assise en tailleur, ne portait qu'une grande salopette et une brassière de sport rouge, et avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle fut la première à remarquer la présence d'Hermione, qui ne prononça pas un mot et se tourna seulement vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Mione?

Harry se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers sa meilleure amie, la serrant dans ses bras et la poussant doucement vers le divan, où il la fit assoir entre lui et Ginny. La rouquine se décala un peu et se tourna vers Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Harry, de son côté, la tira vers lui et appuya son dos contre son torse. Hermione avait souvent vu Draco faire ça avec lui, quand il faisait des crises de panique.

-Chut… murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cocotte?

Simplement à l'entente de ce surnom, Hermione se sentit un peu mieux. Harry était merveilleux.

 **HG**

Charlie avait bien réfléchi, la nuit dernière.

Il avait une idée.

Une idée stupide. Dangereuse. C'était presque suicidaire, en fait.

Mais il était épuisé, désespéré, et, il était prêt à l'admettre, complètement fou. Et puis, il était un Weasley: il partageait le sang de George et de Fred, de Ron et de Ginny.

Et il était amoureux. Et prêt à tout.

Alors quand il reçut, ce matin-là, le papier certifiant qu'il était bien guéri et pouvait quitter pour de bon Sainte-Mangouste, il alla au Chaudron Baveur, et se trouva une chambre. Puis il alla sur le chemin de Traverse, acheta du papier à lettres, une plume et de l'encre, et rentra dans sa chambre pour se mettre à écrire.

La première était définitivement la plus facile. Il la boucla en moins de quelques minutes.

 _Joe,_

 _J'reviens pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Fais monter de grade la petite apprentie rousse, elle est prête pour du vrai. Trouvez un autre apprenti, ça devrait pas être trop dur, tous les frères de Willy seront partants. Et occupez-vous bien de mes chéris. À un de ces jours, je sais pas bien quand._

 _Charlie_

Il envoya sa chouette porter la lettre, et se réinstalla à la table pour écrire la suivante. Celle-là lui prendrait sans doute des heures entières.

Mais il voulait faire ça bien.

 **CW**

 _Hermione,_

 _T'sais que quand tu ris, tu as des rides au coin des yeux? Trois à gauche, quatre à droite._

 _T'sais que quand tu parles des droits des elfes de maison, ou des loups-garous, ou des géants, ou de n'importe quelle autre créature, tu te tiens plus droite, tes mains s'agitent dans tous les sens et ton regard semble en feu?_

 _T'sais que quand tu penses très fort à quelque chose, tu mords ta lèvre inférieure et t'y laisses la marque blanche de tes dents de devant?_ _T'sais que t'as sur la tempe un minuscule grain de beauté, d'une drôle de forme, comme une espèce de cœur un peu croche?_

 _T'sais que quand y'a de la musique et que tu crois que personne te regarde, tu te dandines un peu, lentement, pas vraiment en rythme, comme si tu voulais pas vraiment mais que tu savais pas t'en empêcher?_

 _T'sais que quand tu regardes quelqu'un que tu aimes, les traits de ton visage s'adoucissent?_ _T'sais que tu parles jamais de ton travail, mais que quand tu le fais, c'est d'une voix plus basse, plus douce, comme pour protéger les malades?_

 _T'sais que tes cheveux sont complètement fous, qu'ils partent dans tous les sens, et que quand t'es vraiment concentrée ou que tu lis, tu passes ta main dedans en boucle et les emmêle encore plus?_

 _T'sais que tu chantonnes toujours, à voix très basse, quand tu fais une tâche répétitive comme la vaisselle ou la cuisine?_

 _T'sais que quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose de méchant à l'égard de quelqu'un que tu aimes ou d'un groupe de créatures marginalisées que tu défends, tes yeux lancent des éclairs et tu sers les poings si fort que tes jointures deviennent blanches?_

 _T'sais que quand tu te laisses aller à rire vraiment, fort, c'est d'un son clair, puissant et contagieux?_

 _T'sais que tu clignes toujours des yeux plus vite et plus souvent quand quelque chose te stresse?_ _T'sais que tu portes toujours des vêtements mous quand tu es fatiguée ou triste?_

 _T'sais que quand tu lis quelque chose d'intéressant ou un passage intense dans un de tes livres, tu prends toujours une petite pause, les yeux fermés, avant d'inspirer profondément, de rouvrir les yeux et de relire le passage avant de reprendre ta lecture?_

 _Moi, je sais tout ça. Plus que ça, encore. Et depuis toujours. Ou vachement longtemps, en tout cas._ _J'suis lâche. J'ai peur de tout, tout le temps._

 _Des fois ça me fait faire des conneries vraiment horribles. Impardonnables._ _Et je sais pas m'excuser. Une lâcheté affreuse doublée d'un orgueil démesuré, ça fait pitié._

 _Mais voilà. Pour le coup, j'ai décidé de marcher sur mon orgueil, de combattre ma lâcheté. Ouais, je sais, je suis 8 mois en retard._

 _Mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé._ _Sincèrement._ _Charlie_

 _P.S.: Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes si facilement. Mais j'ai un peu envie d'espérer que tu me laisses une dernière chance. Si tu refuses, je comprendrai. Mais si tu acceptes… Que dirais-tu d'un autre jeu? 10 jours. 10 jours pour réussir à me faire pardonner: si je n'y parviens pas, je te laisse tranquille pour toujours. Sinon… on verra bien._

 _Je sais bien que tu ne dois plus trop avoir envie de jouer à quoi que ce soit avec moi. Mais je te jure, sur la tête de qui tu voudras, que celui-là ne se terminera pas comme le dernier._ _J'ai réalisé que j'avais trop à perdre._

 **HG**

 _Ta tête. Tu me jures sur ta tête._

 _Et le premier jour était aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour bonjour! Un petit huitième chapitre. Très (trop) court, je m'en excuse, mais c'est seulement une manière de vous dire que je suis encore là (!) encore vivante malgré mes millions de devoirs (!!) et que cette histoire n'est pas oubliée dans mon esprit trop plein (!!!). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! La suite viendra un jour ne désespérez/désespérons pas!**

 _Jour_ _1_

Charlie aurait aimé avoir le temps de bâtir un plan. De se préparer. Il en aurait eu bien besoin, s'il voulait se faire pardonner. Après ce qu'il avait fait, et avec une personne aussi têtue qu'Hermione… Seulement 10 jours pour y arriver… Oui, c'était tout un défi.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps: parce qu'il avait seulement dix jours, justement, et que la première journée était presque finie.

Donc, il fit ce qu'il savait mieux faire: sauter tête la première, sans réfléchir, et improviser. En espérant s'en sortir aussi bien que possible.

 **CW**

Hermione était passée par de nombreuses émotions en lisant la lettre de Charlie. Fâchée, d'abord. Puis émue. Surprise. Triste. Ébranlée. Heureuse. Fâchée, encore. Enthousiaste. Émerveillée. Effrayée. Et fâchée.

Il était tellement con. Tellement effronté.

Elle avait failli l'envoyer valser, parce que franchement, il dépassait les bornes. Mais il avait dépassé les bornes depuis la première seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés. En toute honnêteté, Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'il sache faire autre chose que dépasser les bornes. Et puis… Parfois, c'était nécessaire. Parfois ça faisait du bien. C'était frustrant, enrageant, outrageant, et tous les autres synonymes qu'elle puisse trouver. Mais c'était tellementlui.Et il se pourrait bien que, malgré toute cette colère à son égard, elle ait encore besoin de lui. Et que, même si elle avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas le laisser faire, il ait réussi à l'émouvoir.

Alors, elle avait accepté. Accepté son jeu, son marché stupide. C'était affreusement dangereux et Harry l'aurait sûrement engueulée, s'il avait su. Elle-même avait envie de s'engueuler. Mais elle allait faire attention, quand même. Se protéger. Jouer, d'accord: mais selon ses propres règles. Charlie ferait mieux de bien se préparer.

Ce qui était parfait, parce qu'évidemment, il n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer. Alors tout roulait, elle était en sécurité. Elle allait gagner.

 **HG**

Il alla sonner à sa porte. Aussi simple que ça. Sans fleurs, sans bijou, sans chocolat. Les mains vides et les cheveux mouillés par la pluie, il grimpa sur son balcon en un seul bon, et sonna.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il l'avait trouvée en bobettes, avec un immense chandail chaud et les cheveux en désordre. Cette fois, c'était complètement le contraire. Elle portait une élégante robe noire, du maquillage magnifique dont du rouge à lèvres d'une couleur éclatante, des souliers à talons hauts et ses cheveux étaient attachées en un élégant chignon dont s'échappaient quelques discrètes boucles brunes. Elle sentait terriblement bon. En la voyant, Charlie sentit sa mâchoire à deux doigts de tomber sur le sol.

-Salut, fit-elle.

Son ton était froid, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait employé avec lui ces derniers temps. En comparaison, il semblait presque sympathique. Se pourrait-il que sa lettre ait fait son petit effet?

-Salut, lui répondit-il.

Il faillit lui faire un commentaire sur sa beauté épatante, mais se retint juste à temps. Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de fille à céder sous la flatterie.

-Je suis un peu pressée, l'informa-t-elle. J'ai… Un rendez-vous. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

Cette fois, Charlie écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Sa déception devait apparaître sur chaque trait de son visage. Il se rattrapa le plus vite possible, et demanda plutôt:

-Un rendez-vous? Chouette!Avec qui? Harry? Ron? Ginny?

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur. Elle daigna tout de même lui répondre:

-Non… Avec Jonathan. Tu le connais pas.

Charlie la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors c'était vraiment un rendez-vous, au sens de rendez-vous galant… Putain, ça ne simplifiait pas ses projets.

-C'était tout? demanda Hermione. Je peux partir?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'engagea dans la rue, après s'être lancé un sort d'imperméabilité.

Putain de merde.

 **CW**

Hermione attendit de tourner au coin de la rue pour éclater de rire.

Son air! Il était tellement déçu. Elle l'avait bien eu!

Elle n'avait pas le moindre rendez-vous ce soir-là. Ni aucun soir, d'ailleurs, depuis 8 mois. Mais elle avait vraiment réussi à le duper. Elle était fière.

Si les choses continuaient comme ça, ce ne serait définitivement pas difficile de le repousser pendant 10 jours! Elle allait gagner, c'était évident.

Elle était ravie.

Oui.

Vraiment ravie.


End file.
